Campsite 143
by What-You've-Got-Is-Gold
Summary: Ah, camping. The sound of birds chirping in the morning, and the taste of delicious s'mores around the campfire. Fun, right? Wrong! To Austin Moon it's the exact opposite of fun, especially when there is studyng involved. But can Ally Dawson, a girl who works with the Junior Rangers, change his mind? What could go wrong? It IS Campsite "I love you", the possibilitis are endless.
1. Chapter 1

Austin's POV

The way I see it, school isn't anything but a big joke. I mean, you have teachers always nagging you to do your homework and study because one day you're going to 'need it'. But I honestly really doubt that we actually need to put the alphabet in math in everyday life. No way. Of course we'll need to use mental math like addition, subtraction, division, and multiplication and that's _all_ as far as math goes.

I'm not too particular about turning in my homework. I didn't turn barely anything in and when I did the teachers would practically fall over. They knew that I wasn't going to turn rarely anything in so once they get to my desk I'd shake my head, leaning back in my chair, back arched, and folding my arms- they knew very well what that was about. So, they would nod their heads quietly, not even bothering to say anything because they had nothing to say. I didn't do my homework and they had gotten used to it. After a small pause they would go to the person that was sitting behind me, whoever they were.

It wasn't just math I knew I wouldn't need. It was every subject. In my opinion, you would only need science if you want to be a scientist, and you only would need English if you would want to be a writer or even an English teacher. Reason being, you don't need to know every single part of speech. Nouns, pronouns, adjectives, and verbs? Sure. Reading books? Fine. The thing I hate the most about English is when it gets really complicated. What I mean is that when you need to figure out which sentence type the sentence is. You're not going to do that when you are writing your four-hundred page novel!

Then there was social studies, that you would only need if you want to be a historian. Enough said about that boring subject.

Anyway, looking back, I wished that I would have just done my homework or I wouldn't be in this situation. I would be able to enjoy my summer, excluded from everyone else in my room just playing video games, sleeping, listening to music, and writing poetry. Yeah, that's right. I like poetry. I don't know, there's something about it. It's as if it understands me; speaks to me. The only time I enjoyed English was when we were analyzing poetry. I didn't know why I loved it so much but I just did.

And I told no one.

Not even my two best friends, Trish and Dez, who happened to be in my exact same situation, which I was kinda grateful for. At least I wouldn't be _completely_ miserable. "C'mon guys," Dez probed us. "This will be fun. It's like an adventure!"

What could I say? The guy had a positive attitude. I just didn't know how he could, because this was going to be torture, I just _knew_ it.

Trish snorted and it looked like something close to a bitter laugh. "Adventure? Really Dez?"

Dez just shrugged. "I'm just trying to think positively. Why don't you two try?"

"Okay, okay," I piped in. "I'm positive this is going to be hell."

Trish laughed while Dez glared at me. "That's not what I meant."

"I know," I mused.

"Maybe it'll be fun," he continued in a positive manner.

Two extra months of studying, teachers, and homework didn't sound like my definition of fun. And it wasn't just _tha_ t _._ This year was going to be way more of a hassle than the other years at summer school: we were going camping. For two months. Not only they were going to jam things in our brains that has no business being there, they were going to teach us survival skills, as if we were some kind of boys and girl scouts.

The only person I knew that used to be in boy scouts was Dez, who was starting to ramble on about how to build a fire. He also went to Hillsberry Farms as a Junior Ranger and apparently had a cousin who worked there with the Junior Rangers. Dez even brought a book with him, which I thought would come in handy because I already knew I wasn't going to be able to survive out there.

I had only been camping on other time in my life. I was seven, and it wasn't a good experience. Mom and Dad didn't let me go hunting with them because I was too young. I wasn't prepared at all for that trip. I thought it was going to be warm outside but it was _freezing._ As Dad was trying to show me how to build a fire I was only focused on trying to stay warm. When morning came I slipped out of the tent I shared with my parents and I decided that I was big enough to explore by _myself_. About a half a mile up the mountain I found berries.

"Yum, breakfast!" I said excitedly, reaching for the red berries and munching them off the bush. Later I found out that was poison ivy.

"Did you eat all those berries?" Dad asked, eyes widening.

I nodded, smiling that I found some real food.

"Austin, that's poison ivy!"

I shook my head, but about a half an hour later we when we were back at camp I threw up the berries everywhere. We went home early, and I've never been camping since.

Till this day I have never eaten a _signal_ berry. I was _still_ afraid that it was poisonous and I would have to do the whole thing over. That's another reason I didn't want to go. The name of the camping place we are going to is called Hillsberry Farms, which makes me cringe because it has the word "berry" in it.

There wasn't a whole lot of girls from Marino High that were here. See, most kids that failed their classes last year (like me) are forced by their parents to go to summer school. And since apparently girls are "smarter" than boys, there isn't a lot of girls on the bus.

The ones that are seem pretty sheltered. Others were pretty cool, like Jamie Thomason. I sat next to her in English and she was always asking for pencils, which I would willingly give it to her even though she asked for them a _lot_. Despite the pencil issure, she was a really good friend. We sat next to her at lunch. Our table consisted of me, Dez, Trish, Jamie, and Dallas- who unfortunately wasn't here with us. But his girlfriend was.

Jamie was often made fun of because she was gothic and happened to be bisexual. She had a crush Mabel Anderson, who was sitting right ahead of us with headphones plugged in her ear. I don't blame Jamie, Mabel's hot. I would date her. I couldn't do that to a friend, though. The thing that still made me scratch my head was as to why Mabel was here. She was one of those really smart people that you saw going to going to the library during lunch. Everyday Jamie would watch her contently, as if she thought Mabel would change her mind and sit next to _us_. Come to think of it, the only places I saw Mabel was in science and the library; she didn't look like she hung around anyone, even though a lot of boys flirted with her. Dallas said she was pansexual.

"So she's attracted to pans?" Dez joked.

Dallas laughed. "No. It means she's attracted to everyone. No matter their looks. Even if they are transgender."

At that point I wondered if Dallas was just saying that to get Jamie's hopes up because she was always saying it was hopeless. But there was evidence. At lunch (on the days when she actually ate lunch) I saw her drawing a heart on her paper and coloring in pink, yellow, and blue top to bottom in that order. Dallas told me that those were the pansexual colors. (He knew a lot about this stuff.) Jamie did that too, except her colors were pink, lavender, and blue.

My colors? Mine were the boring ones. Heterosexual was black and white. I never really knew about the colors until Jamie told me about them, along with Dallas which was her best friend, who knew everything there was to know because she taught him about it before we met them in sophomore year, where Jamie came out.

Everyone is cool with it. We love our friends unconditionally.

The moment we pulled up at Hillsberry Farms I wanted to leave. There was a reek in the air that I couldn't describe. "Do you guys _smell_ that?" I asked Trish, Dez, and Jamie (she was sitting across from us).

Jamie looked up from coloring her hand her colors and enhaled, then licked her teeth, looking amused. "It's called nature."

"Ew," another voice chimed in. It was none other than Cassidy Sanders, Dallas's girlfriend. "Nature. It's full of bugs, unwashed animals and poison ivy!" Now, I have nothing against Cassidy, it's Cassidy that doesn't like _me_ , or any of us. There was no _way_ she was going to survive this trip. I wouldn't be surprised if she was gonna have to go home early. She was taking this worse than _I_ was, and that was really saying something. I would have gone for Cassidy a long time ago if it wasn't for Dallas. But I'm over that now.

How come every girl that seems appealing to me seem to be taken or someone has a crush on?

* * *

 _Campsite 143_.

Dez and I looked around for the camp we were suppose to go where we would get our assigned cabin. We lost track of Trish and Jamie. Being the girls, they were told to go to the girls side of the camp. Man, this place didn't make things very clear. You would think there would at least be a sign or an advisor telling you that you were at the right place.

We went straight for about fifteen minutes. I squinted my eyes, realizing I finally reached my campsite.

But I was wrong. I'm always wrong these days.

It wasn't it at all.

There were little kids here gathering together firewood. It was getting dark, I realized, looking up at the sky. One of the kids was making his way to _me_. "Hey, there!" he said, smiling.

"Hi," I said, waving.

He frowned. "You look a little tall to be a Junior Ranger."

"Hey!" Dez said more energetically. "I used to be a Junior Ranger!"

"Cool!" the little boy explained.

I let Dez talk a while with his new best friend. Then I opened my mouth to explain why we were here but before I got the chance to a girl that looked about my age approached the both of us. As she walked, I looked at her and I couldn't help but smile. I wouldn't be surprised if she could make the whole world smile. She wore a similar uniform as the kids; her hair was a brunette color, as her eyes. Everything about her looked so perfect. From bottom to top. I felt something stir in my stomach that I never had before. I wanted to punch it but I knew I'd look dumb if I did that. The _last_ thing I wanted to do was look dumb in front of a girl like this."Hey cous, who's your friend?" she asked. Her voice was light and delicate…

Wait. Cousin? _That_ was Dez's cousin?! This girl that worked with the Junior Rangers?!

I cleared my throat. "Uh, I'm uh…" _Just give you your name idiot! What's my name again?_ "I'm Moon Austin." _Remember that "the last thing I wanna do is look dumb"? Well, congrats, you failed._

She smiled in amusement, and I completely melted. "Hey Moon Austin, nice to meet you." She shook my hand. "I'm Dawson Ally."

I blushed in embarrassment. "Erm, my name is Austin. Just Austin."

"I know," Ally smiled. "And I'm just Ally." She looked at me for a moment, continuing to smile.

I smiled back. "I had a feeling."

She let out a sigh of content as she looked at me, grinning ear to ear. Shaking herself, she laughed nervously. "N-Now what do you guys want?" she asked, then said in a rush. "Oh! I'm sorry! That was rude I didn't mean it that way-"

I laugh, then pretended I had gotten shot in the heart. "Ouch, that hurt."

She chuckled. "Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"We are looking for Campsite 143," Dez answered for me. "It must be new because I don't remember any Campsite 143."

"Ah, campsite I love you," she smiled. "That's new. It's the boys side of the summer camp."

"Camp I love you?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

"You've never heard of that? Well, there is one letter in I, four in love, and three in you. So it means I love you."

I couldn't help but grin.

"Sorry but I have to say you two are nowhere near campsite 143." She bit her lip. "But I can take you there."

I beamed. "Uh...yeah! S-Sure!"

"So what's your story Just Austin?" Ally asked as we walked opposite of the camp, a flashlight firmly grasped on her hand as we made our way through the darkness.

"My Mom is forcing me to go to summer school because my grades weren't the best. If I don't pass I'll have to repeat my junior year." I kicked a rock, not meeting her gaze. I already looked dumb in front of her, and now I sounded dumb for failing.

She looked at me sympathetically. "I'm sure you'll pass with flying colors."

"Thanks, Ally," I smiled, finally looking at her. Even though I doubted I would pass, it was nice that someone besides Mom and Dad had faith in me. The teachers seemed to give up on me. _I don't care_ , I would tell myself. But I'll tell you, deep down, I really did.

"What about you Dez? Why are you here?" Ally asked.

"Same thing as Austin," he said.

"What about you?" I asked after a moment.

"Oh, I live here," she said.

I raised an eyebrow.

She scoffed awkwardly, digging her shoe into the sand and her right hand rubbed her left hard. "W-Well not here as in _here._ I live in a cabin with my Dad. He owns this land."

"That's a lot of land," I commented.

She shrugged. "Eh, you learn to get used to it."

"Oh! How's Uncle Lester?" Dez asked.

"He's fine, doing great"

"How do you do it?" I asked, ignoring their conversation.

"Do what?"

"Live here, in the middle of nowhere," I explained, stretching my arms and looking at my surroundings.

"Well it's about a half an hour drive to town. We go once a week to get things we need. There's no service up here. If you love nature and interacting with people, then it may be a life for you."

 _It wasn't a life for me._

Of course I didn't say anything, though. I wanted her to like me. Because I sure as hell liked her.

* * *

 **New story! Feel free to leave a review because I want attention 😂**

 **Seriously doe, it'd be nice :)**

 **Happy Independence Day to my fellow Americans!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dez was smirking at me the whole time at dinner. I could feel his gaze on me, and suddenly I found my shoes to be the most interesting thing in the world. The food here was _disgusting_. And just by the looks of the lunch ladies I could _tell_ they didn't want to be here. They looked so angry when they plopped the stew on our plates.

I guess I wasn't the only one that noticed because Trish was making fun of them and Jamie was saying that "we didn't want to be here either" or something like that. I wasn't really paying attention to their conversation because I was too busy thinking about…

"What's his deal?" Trish asked Dez.

"He's been bitten by the love bug," Dez said slyly, and I cocked my head up.

"Ooohhh," Trish and Jamie said, smirking.

"I have not!" I protested, running a hand roughly through my hair and taking a big bite of my stew even though it tasted terrible.

"Who is she?" Jamie asked. "Does she go to Marino High? A different side of camp? Is she cute? I mean, not like I'm gonna get in the middle and steal her from you but…"

For some reason I got really mad for her even _asking_ if she was cute. The answer was yes of course but it made me...jealous. "Gosh Jamie, stop asking so many questions!" I took five more bites of my stew. I was about to take another bite but I realized I hate eaten all of it out of my own nervousness. My stomach ached now.

"Wow, you are nervous," Trish acknowledged.

"Why do say that?" I asked irritably.

"You eat when you're nervous or upset."

"I do?"

"We know you more than you know yourself buddy," Dez said, patting my back.

I sighed. "I'm...I'm just gonna throw my trash away," I mumbled, getting up and dumping out the food I didn't eat. As I walked to the garbage can my mind began to drift back to earlier. Small little details that tugged at my mind all screamed Ally. I bit my lip as I let one of them pull me in. Her eyes…the color…that deep chocolate brown color made me think of hot coco on a chilly winter's day. I gripped my fist as I pulled away from my thoughts. _Little jerks,_ I thought, throwing a look towards my table of friends. _How dare they make me think of her?_ It's _their_ fault for making me think of her, sitting there trying to convince me of liking her…which I most certainly do not!

"Move!" an inpatient voice came from behind me. I knew exactly who it was. Trent Wilson. I could feel his dirty hands shove my shoulders. I still didn't move. I remained stiff. I couldn't seem to force my legs to move from that spot, and whenever I closed my eyes I saw her brown ones, full of wonder and life…

"What are you a statue?" he asked rudely, pushing past me, hurting my shoulder.

Trent Wilson hate everyone. Especially my group of friends. Here's why: One time when we were all sophomores Trish had a bug crush on Trent, which wasn't bad because at the time he was new and seemed decent. One day he randomly went up to our table and asked Trish out. We were all happy for her, even though we thought it was weird that he asked her out right away. They went out for like a week until Dallas and I found out that he was cheating. He had some girl penned up against a locker and they were going at it hard. If we stayed any longer I felt as though it would turn into a porno. So we walked away- confused and angry that he'd cheat- before we could see any more of it. When we told Trish she was heartbroken and broke up with him the next day and we were all furious that he would do that. A few days later Jamie called a meeting at her house. We all came of course, wondering what was up. (We always had meetings at Jamie's house, don't ask.) When we all got there she hooked up her computer to her projector screen in her basement and pulled up a powerpoint that looked like she had been working on for a while. To sum up what was on the powerpoint, it was basically about how Trent was a liar and cheater and needed to be put in his place- along with profanities that she put in there about Trent. Her plan was to egg his house and bust the windows out of his car. We were all a little iffy about it at first, especially Trish who was still a little down about it. But Jamie was persistent. If you knew anything about her you'd know that she _always_ had a plan, especially when it comes to revenge. Trish was like that to. She wanted revenge, but according to Jamie she "didn't have the right execution". When she finally convinced us I was still worried. The only person that was more worried than me on the night we did it was Dez.

"What if we get in trouble?" he asked as we drived to Trent's house, Dallas and Trish holding the eggs and the bats to beat the car in the trunk.

I sat up front with Jamie. "Oh Dez, Dez, Dez...we only get in trouble if we get caught," she said, speeding up, causing Dez to grow even more pale.

First, we egged the house. We got lucky that they everyone was gone but Trent's car still remained. We let Trish throw the most eggs, and she was having the time of her life by doing so. Just wait until we beat the _car_ , I had thought. When we beat the car Trish was _screaming_. Girl sure knew how to have fun. Everyone was laughing and I stopped worrying. Even Dez stopped worrying. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Even when it was dead and gone everyone went to bed excited. We all fell asleep at Dallas's, smiles of triumph and we knew we'd never forget this night. It felt good to know that we put Trent in his place and he would never mess with us again. We were wrong of course because the next day Trent had me pinned up against the locker, tripped Dez on his way to homeroom, knocked ever Trish's lunch, yelled at Dallas until he got out who's idea it was, and when he found Jamie she got to worst out of all of us. He punched her right in the face, giving her a black eye and him suspended for a week.

"Worth it," Jamie said after class.

He was still a jerk to us, but after a while we just learned to deal with his snarkiness. If he wanted to be a jerk than so be it. It was funny how he was a bully, but yet seemed to be popular. It was always the jerks that were most popular.

I stood there for a few more moments. Exhaling, I made my way back to the table, trying to clear my thoughts of everything, including Ally. The crazy thing was it was so easy to brush Trent off my mind, but with Ally? It was like pulling teeth when it came to not thinking about that girl.

When I got back to the table everyone's expression changed. "We saw you with Trent. Did he say anything? You okay?" Dez asked quietly.

I nodded. "Yeah. Yeah. He was just being a jerk, as usual, telling me to get out of the way," I explained.

"Oh," Dez replied quietly.

Trish bit into her apple, looking like she wanted to change the subject and change it quick. "So about Ally…"

"How do you know her name?" I asked harsher than meant to.

"Dez told is everything," Jamie explained. "He said Ally was his cousin. You like Dez's cousin?"

"I don't like her!" I denied.

"Is she pretty?" Trish asked.

"Gorgeous!" I beamed without thinking, my eyes widening.

"Awww," they all said, and I felt myself blushing. "Awww he's blushing!" Jamie gushed, pointing at me. "He really is a lovesick guy."

If anything, this made me blush harder. "I-I'm...I'm not," I stuttered, my voice coming out high squeaky for no reason.

Everyone laughed, and I couldn't think of a time when I was more embarrassed in front of them.

"Don't be embarrassed dude," Dez said. "We've all been there."

I've never seen a guy that looked so serious but at the same time looked like he was going to burst out laughing.

* * *

After dinner we were herded into the main lounge, where we were going to receive all the rules. Ugh. Rules. Rules are so boring! Besides, rules are meant to be broken.

I plopped down my heavy suitcase (I might have overpacked) and stood close to my friends, not wanting to lose sight of them even though I knew we were going to be separated. Well, at least Trish and Jamie were going to because they'd go to the girls side of the camp, across from Campsite 143. Or...Campsite I love you according to Ally. Ally...I smiled when I thought about her.

Just as I tried to stop myself from thinking of her, my eyes widened when I saw her. She was standing in front of us with a man beside her. But I wasn't really paying attention to the man. My eyes were focused on Ally. When she noticed I was looking a her I instantly looked away, but from the corner of my eye I saw her blush. I looked down, feeling myself melt.

I looked back up when the man clapped his hands. "Hello everyone, I'm Mr. Dawson- but you can call me Lester- and I'm the owner of Hillsberry Farms!" He was a little too perky for my taste but oh well…

Wait!

Mr. Dawson. Lester. Dez's uncle. Ally's dad.

"This is our first year doing this and we are super excited and hopefully you are too! This is my daughter Ally. She's going to be a tutor. So if you need any help understanding, come to her. And she is Mrs. Green's"- he pointed at a teacher with blonde hair and glasses that looked about in her early thirties -"assistant."

 _Please God, let me be in Mrs. Green's. I'll never ask for anything else,_ I prayed. I may have not wanted to admit it to my friends, but I think I did like Ally Dawson. It was a tiny crush, and it wasn't gonna go anywhere. And I knew that.

"Hi everyone. I'm Ally. I was really excited about this like my dad, even though I was told at the last minute that I was going to be a tutor and assistant." This got a chuckle out of everyone, even Trent, who was looking at her in ways a girl should never be looked at. I narrowed my eyes at him, wanting to flip him off but I didn't.

"She's cute!" Jamie whispered, nudging me and smiling. "She's super cute!"

I ignored her and rolled my eyes.

"I work with the Junior Rangers," she continued, "so I'm not in this area much. About a year ago all of it was just grass and dirt so I never came around here. But when my dad thought of the idea I was around here much more, watching the workers build the cabins. I would often bake them something to thank them for their hard work."

 _She bakes too…_

"You guys are the first to use these cabins so please respect the rules they come with." She backed up to let Lester talk about all the rules.

The first few rules I remembered the most was no junk food. I knew I was doomed when they searched our bags. I had smuggled a bunch of snacks at the bottom of my backpack. My backpack felt much lighter without the snacks. I was really mad at first, but when Ally took away my junk food she looked somewhat amused as I handed her my pretzels and her hand brushed against mine, sending chills down my spine. After all my snacks were taken out the next rule was a rule I have heard lots of times on the movies: boys and girls couldn't sleep or come in each other's cabins for any reason. The rest of the rules I didn't remember that much. I guess they weren't all that important.

Now it was time to get our assigned cabins. The girls got theirs on their side of the camp- Camp 123. I waved my goodbyes to Trish and Jamie, who shared the same cabin with two other girls- Lisa (a freshman) and Rebecca (a sophomore)- then turned my attention to Mr. Dawson who was calling out names of guys. I looked around as more boys headed to their cabin. I was a little concerned because now most of the groups had already left. The only boys I saw left was Dez, Isaac and Trent. My eyes widened when I realized I was going to be cabmates with Trent.

I didn't mind Dez, he was my best friend, and I didn't know Isaac that much. He was a freshman, still fourteen. The only thing I knew about him was his twin sister was Lisa. He was very protective of her. I knew Lisa more because she had a crush on me, her blue eyes always seeming to focus on me in the hallways. I didn't think much of it, it was kind of cute, actually.

"Alright," Lester clapped his hands together. "So you four are going to be in cabin 45." He lead is outside. "It's just up that hill."

"Why did you build a cabin so high?" Trent asked rudely, folding his arms.

"We didn't have enough room. I only own so much. That land over the last cabin is as far as my land stretches. Cabin 45 was build before I bought this land. It's about twenty years old, but it's still standing here, right?" he chuckled.

I cringed. Great. Now summer school was the least of my problems. "Sir, don't you have any _other_ cabins?" I asked politely. I mean, Dez _was_ his nephew, maybe we could stay at his place.

"Sorry boys. This is the only cabin left. We weren't expecting this many people."

Isaac seemed to read my mind."Maybe we can stay at your house," he suggested hopefully.

"Yeah!" Dez said. "Please, Lester?"

"You know the rules Dez. Boys and Ally is a big no no. No boys except family."

"But uncle Lester, I _am_ family!"

"What about your friends then?"

Dez frowned. "I can't leave them." He looked at me, giving me a soft smile which I returned. Dez didn't want to ever cause any trouble, and he sure as hell didn't want me to be alone with Trent, and I didn't know Isaac very well but he seemed okay.

"Okay boys, let's go on in," Lester said, leading us up the hill to our cabin.

* * *

Cabin 45 had a terrible smell right when you walked in. The carpet was scraggly and looked as if It hadn't been vacuumed in years, and maybe it hadn't. The curtains looked like they were going to ware away and turn into dusk; the mattresses all had weird stains on them and the bunk beds were old, wooden, and rickety.

Isaac looked like he was going to cry, Trent looked mad (which did not come as a surprise), Dez just stood there with his mouth opened, and I shuddered. I couldn't believe we were going to stay here for two whole months.

I tried to pick the bed that didn't have as much stains, which was the bottom bunk on the left side. I let Dez sleep on the top bunk because be always liked it, and plus it was the second best bed. Trent and Isaac slept on the right side. Isaac was about to go for the top bunk, that didn't look too bad but Trent pushed him out of the way and told him that the top bunk was _his._ Isaac sighed, putting his sheet and blanket on the mattress. I guess I felt kinda bad for Isaac; he was terrified of Trent, everyone knew that. Lisa was too. Trent had bullied them a lot this year, being freshman. Freshman were always his biggest target. At least they were going to be sophomores next year.

As I made my bed my mind drifted back to Ally. There was something about her that I was just so attracted to, like moths were to light. Okay, bad analogy but you get the point.

Putting my head on the pillow, I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. The bunk bed was wobbly and it felt as if Dez was going to fall and crush me.

Tugging the comforter closer to me, I glanced over my shoulder and looked at Trent, who had his eyes wide open. It looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks. For some reason I felt kind of _sorry_ for him.

"You should get some rest man, seriously," I whispered. We had a lot to do tomorrow. We also had to wake up early.

He snorted and shook his head. "Don't tell me what to do." He turned to his side, leaving me lost in my own mind.

* * *

 **I know it sucks but can you leave me a review? Pleasy? I have been working on this forever it feels like and I've been on vacation plus I'm moving in literally like five days so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up (this goes for all of my stories).**

 **I'm sorry I'm giving you this crap but I'm telling the truth and it is what it is XD**

 **Stay gold 💕**

 **You know I love you so don't even deny it, you love me too. Don't be that kind of person hahaha**


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up I almost forgot where I was. Then I remembered it wasn't a dream and I was really here, in this disgusting cabin. The worst part was I needed to pee, and it was still dark out. Everyone was asleep. Trent's snored loudly and Isaac looked like a baby when he slept. And Dez, well, he always looked like like a sloth to me when he slept. His head was close hanging from the bed and he was snoring softly, arms and legs sprawled out.

I pulled off the comforter and shivered, just now realizing how nippy it was. I got onto my feet and whispered, "Hey, Dez." I probed my friends shoulder.

"Hmm?" he asked tiredly, smiling, eyes still closed.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"Then go."

"I don't want to go _alone._ What if something reaches out in the darkness and grabs me?" I asked, shivering.

His eyes shot open and he gave me an _are you kidding me_ look. "Austin, that's not gonna happen," he said flatly. "The outhouse is just down the slope anyways." He rolled over so now only his back was facing me.

I scrunched my face up. I'm sure _he'd_ be the same way if he were in my situation. The only difference would be that I'd actually have him back and go with him. "Fine," I murmured angrily, taking my aggression out on my pants and slipping them on so my legs wouldn't freeze. "That's just brilliant!"

"Dude, shut UP!" Trent growled as he hit my shoulder.

"I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you I-"

"Just shut up man," he growled, turning his back and I shook it off, knowing that was just the way he was and that Dez would forget our conversation by morning and think it was a dream. When I looked down I realized that Isaac was still awake, staring at me with those huge blue eyes. "Austin? Are you okay?" he rubbed his eyes. He didn't wake up sleepy like Dez or angry like Trent. He just woke up in his natural stage. I realized that there was still a chance that I wouldn't have to go outside alone if I could convince Isaac to come along with me.

"I'm fine," I said. "Could...Could you come with me to the outhouse? I don't wanna go alone."

He nodded. "Sure." As he got out of bed, I felt a little embarrassed about having to ask Isaac to come with me. I felt like a coward.

It was even more cold when we got outside and pitch black. The was blowing as if it was a warning to go back in. Seriously, Isaac and I tugged at our coats as we came down the small hill. It felt like forever but we made it to the outhouse. Isaac stood outside until I was done, and when I came out he said _he_ had to go. So now _I_ had to stand outside in the darkness and wait. I cursed myself for not thinking of bringing a flashlight. Then, perhaps, I wouldn't be afraid of coming out here like a little boy.

When Isaac was finished we ran up the hill, scared something would get us. My heart was beating out of my chest by the time we reached the cabin. Without saying anything else, I crawled into a ball onto the bed.

I didn't know Isaac very well, but we did have something in common: we were both afraid of the dark.

* * *

I was awoken by someone poking my cheek. And when they spoke I knew who it was. "Wakey wakey Lil' Golden Toes," Dez said calmly.

"Alright, alright." I stretched and yawned. "I'm up."

"We should hurry before we miss breakfast," Isaac said, putting on his shirt.

"Why hurry? The food is already terrible," Trent mumbled, climbing out of bed. "What makes you think breakfast will be any better?" Even if I didn't like Trent, I knew he was right about one thing: that food _was_ terrible last night.

Isaac was about to answer but he cut himself off before he could even speak. I think that was wisest. No one wanted to argue with Trent. The only person that I knew that liked to push his buttons was Jamie. No matter how many times he threatened her she didn't take any one of them seriously. She said he was all talk, and for some reason I can never convince myself to believe that.

* * *

Turns out Trent was right. The breakfast tasted _worse_ than the lunch. The bacon was so hard that Dez started pretending to play the drums with it on the table. The pancakes were hard too so Trish and Jamie decided it'd be fun to play frisbee with them. I just decided to watch but soon after my entertainment was taken away by one of the lunch ladies.

"Now we are gonna starve," Dez said sarcastically, putting his head down.

After breakfast it was finally time to get our schedules. Well, our teachers. We were only gonna have one assigned teacher, and there were about five teachers and they each got about thirty kids. It felt like elementary school again. Only then I remembered that Mrs. Green was one of them, and if I were to get her Ally would be in that class as her assistant. She stood next to her and waved at me. My heart skipped a beat as I waved back.

Mr. Dawson started assigning students to teachers right away.

God had answered my prayers, because before I knew it I was in Mrs. Green's classroom with Trish by my side. She was the only one of my friends that got the same teacher as me. I was lucky to get Trish and Mrs. Green, but I wasn't so lucky to get Trent in the same classroom. He sat in the very back, and I hoped he'd mind his own business. It already sucked enoug that he was my cabmate, and now he was my classmate. He was staring at Ally again, eyes dark with lust and I clenched my fist.

"So how's your cabin?" Trish asked. "Our bathroom doesn't even work."

"At least you _have_ a bathroom."

She frowned. "You don't have a bathroom?" she asked, looking as though she didn't believe me.

"No. We have an _outhouse_. Last night I had to go to the bathroom and I had to ask Isaac if he could go with me."

"Wimp," she laughed.

"I'm not a wimp! You try going pee when it's pitch black outside. You don't know exactly where to aim!"

"I think you're missing a tiny detail, I'm a girl. I sit on the toilet. I don't _aim_ or whatever junk you call it."

"Then what are you gonna do when your bathroom doesn't work and you need to go?"

"I'll just squat in some bushes. No big deal."

"It will be a big deal when you can't find your way back to your cabin," I insisted

Suddenly I heard snickers from behind me, and I snapped my head back. "What's your problem-" I instantly cut myself off when I saw I was face-to-face with Ally Dawson. "Oh my God Ally I'm so sorry I...I...I didn't mean...God I'm sorry, I'm sorry I thought you were...you were someone else."

Ally's expression was a mix of confusion and amusement. Mostly confusion. "Um, that's okay, Austin," she shifted. "That's okay." She gave me a small smile.

"I'm really sorry," I repeated, hoping she would lose that confused look.

"That's no way to treat a lady, Austin," Trent said, and I felt my blood boil. I wanted to smack Trent in the face. He had no right to butt in on our conversation. This wasn't _his_ conversation.

My heart clenched when I saw Ally smile at him, and her confused look faded and she nervously twirled her hair.

I turned back to Trish, knowing what she was thinking as she glared at him: _Like YOU know how to treat a girl._

Mrs. Green clapped her hands together, causing Ally to jump out of her chair and stand next to her. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, I'm Mrs. Green and this is Ally…" My mom couldn't seem to focus. All I could think about was the way that he stared at Ally like that. Didn't she notice the way he looked at her with such lust? Did _anyone_ notice? I looked around the room desperately, but everyone seemed to actually be focused on what Mrs. Green was saying.

The rest of the day at camp was just playing games that got us to know each other better, which was actually kind of fun. When we were finally let free I made my way back to the cabin, ignoring the fact that Ally and Trent were seeming to hit it off.

"Austin! Hey! Wait up!" Dez shouted from the distance. "Wait up man," his voice was now closer and I felt his arm touch my shoulder. I slowed down, letting him catch up with me. "What's wrong?" he panted.

I froze. How did _he_ know something was wrong? _Is he not your best friend?_ an amused voice asked. Even if he was my friend, I wasn't going to tell him what was wrong. I didn't want him feeling bad. Oh, who am I kidding? I knew he was going to make fun of me either way for having a small crush on his cousin even though I knew it wouldn't go anywhere. "Nothing," I dismissed, and he surprisingly dropped the matter. "How was your teacher?"

"He's super mean! He's always talking about the days when he was in boot camp, and how it 'shaped his life' and everything," he vented.

I couldn't help but feel bad for my best friend that never seemed to get very good luck when it came to teachers. "That sucks," I said, not sure what else to say.

"'Sup losers," a familiar voice said teasingly, and I knew it was Jamie, and by the tone in her voice I could tell she was in a good mood.

"Someone's in a good mood," Dez smiled, echoing my thoughts.

"Care to share?" I added.

"You're never believe this. But guess who's in my class?!" Before she gave us a chance to even answer she blurted the name out. "Mabel!"

"Ohhh," we both said.

"Details girl!" Dez chirped.

"We got assigned to sit next to each other," she said excitedly, then frowned. "I attempted to talk to her but i think I freaked her out when I asked for a pencil."

"How so?" Dez asked, looking confused.

"Let's just say I got super nervous and couldn't stop stuttering. Then some guy gave me a pencil and said 'shut up emo freak'."

I wanted to say I knew how she felt as far as not knowing what to say, because that had just happened today. But I held my tongue. I still wasn't going to admit anything.

* * *

 **Okay it's not much but...it's not much XD. So I do actually have an excuse. Well, I mean I don't have an excuse when I wasn't updating during the summer BUT I just started high school (which is CRAZY by the way) last week and this weekend I went out of town so I have an excuse as far as the last week.**

 **Plus I've been going through some crap for the last couple days so I wanted to push that aside and give you a new chapter :)**

 **...Even if it's not very good but it'll get better I promise :)**

 **Stay goldddd 💕**


End file.
